


Russian Rivalry

by Beytotheblade, Katya92



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Hate Sex, Jealousy, Locker Room, M/M, Power Bottom, Power Play, Rivalry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beytotheblade/pseuds/Beytotheblade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya92/pseuds/Katya92
Summary: Bryan, Kai, locker room.Need I say more?
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov, Yuri Ivanov | Tala Valkov & Boris Kuznetsov | Bryan Kuznetsov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cheeky suttin' suttin' of me taking Bey's RP virginity ;P  
> You were glorious love and I applaud you <3  
> I look forward to many more smut sessions with you.  
> She was Bryan, I was Kai.  
> Enjoy ~

Crimson eyes took a glance up over his phone to once again lock with the icy blue ones across the room.  
  
Yep, was still looking his way... Or _glaring_ rather.  
  
What he’d done to deserve such a look was beyond him. To his knowledge he’d barely even spoken to the guy.  
  
Sure he’d gave him some sass over pointing out the obvious door in front of them that one time; (which was a little snippy and uncalled for but whatever.)  
  
Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.  
  
Wasn’t exactly like he was known for having a charming and bubbly personality so it shouldn’t have exactly have come as a surprise to the fellow Russian.  
  
Usually he’d just be able to ignore such frost though. Would usually welcome such silence that had fallen upon them but being sent such an expression, in his opinion, for no reason at all, was beginning to grate.  
  
“Okay, what the actual hell is your problem?”  
  
Chipped teeth angrily grinded into a scowl, unforgiving eyes never leaving his target.   
  
Bryan couldn't trust Kai as far as he could throw him, oh, how he'd love the opportunity to dispose of this traitor.  
  
He'd betrayed the Blitzkrieg boys once before and now Tala was so willing to allow him back, taking HIS spot of the championship away from him. Taking HIS captain’s attention away from him.   
  
HIS Tala.   
  
A crime so unforgivable Bryan didn’t even notice the pressure he was biting onto his tongue bar, almost causing another chip in his already sharp mouth.   
_‘Okay, what the actual hell is your problem?’_  
  
The Russian’s eyes refocused again and stared back into those hateful crimson orbs. He was challenging him, the fucker.   
  
Big fucking mistake.   
  
That was it. That cocky bastard just had to say something did he?! Fuck this.  
  
The silver hair Russian pushed himself off the cold wall and quickly closed the space between them. Already having the advantage of being taller, Bryan leaned down, throwing his closed fist next to Kai's head, he brought their faces closer, cold eyes burning hot.   
  
"You." A single word laced in poison.  
  
"You're my fucking problem, Hiwatari."  
  
Kai didn’t so much as blink as he punched the wall he was leant against.  
  
The paint chipping on contact and the sound of either plaster or a bone cracking making it to his ears.  
  
Bryan had clearly forgotten that he too was raised to show no emotion so if he was expecting him to sweat right now over a pointless outburst of anger he had another thing coming.  
  
Whilst he figured he could take the taller male in a physical altercation if it came to it, that didn’t mean it was something he remotely desired.   
  
His reputation was that of a stoic, cool and calm customer.  
  
Bryan’s was that of a fucking maniac.  
  
He’d had front row seats to what he did to Ray a few years ago, and he’d done it without battering an eyelid; Obviously enduring a different kind of training at the abbey to be _that_ level of ruthless.  
  
Though beside all of this, Kai folded his arms over his chest, sent the other a bored look and started to leave.   
  
“Hn. That’s too bad.”  
  
Bryan didn’t move. The slight ache in his little finger not registering in his conditioned mind. He allowed his fist to scrape along the wall, the metal attachments on his glove causing a sickly, dirty noise.   
  
Straightening up Bryan stared at the ceiling, the rust and water stains giving him wicked thoughts. His tongue scraped along his newly sharpened fang and allowed his thoughts to grace his face in a terrifying, animalistic grin.   
  
His tooth then scratched his tongue, causing a self-inflicted graze, he could taste the rust in his blood. He could taste the abbey.  
  
Thoughts of him and Tala battening to survive against all odds clouded his mind briefly...   
  
Why?... Why him?... Was he not good enough? Not strong enough??  
  
He tilted his head to follow the footsteps of the competition in front of him leave. He wasn’t going to allow this fucker to have the last say, oh no. Far from it. His body automatically began following the noise.  
  
Kai just kept walking. Down the dingy hallway before shoving open the door to the even dingier locker room.  
  
Why this guy was following him he had no clue but he planned on just grabbing his things and getting the hell out of there. He wasn’t waiting for Tala any longer they could just train tomorrow.  
  
Opening up one of the metal lockers he reached in and grabbed his bag, fully aware he’d been joined once more as the door behind him opened and closed again.  
  
Slinging the bag over his shoulder he carelessly threw the locker to a close before turning and locking with blue eyes again.  
  
“Tell Tala I’ll see him tomorrow.” He pretty much ordered before going to step past him once more.  
  
A firm arm stopped the smaller blader from leaving. Bryan wanted to know the real reason to why Kai wanted to join the team so hastily after the tournament had already begun; Why the decision was made without a team vote.   
  
Blue eyes squinted down to the smaller teen.  
  
"Why the fuck are you here? You still cant be hung up on that idiot Granger. The blitzkrieg boys don't need you to win."  
  
A thought caused Bryan's outreached arm to grab hold of Kai’s shirt and pulled him a inch in front of his face.   
  
"Are you here for Tala?"   
  
Whilst it wasn’t apparent to the other male, Kai’s heart had skipped a beat at the abrupt grab of his shirt. The sheer strength this man possessed both impressive and slightly unnerving.  
  
It was no secret the Blitzkrieg boys were a tight knit crew. Having grown up how they did having no one else to depend on, it made sense as to why they’d be so hostile to an outsider.  
  
Seemed this one had an overbearingly strong sense of loyalty for the redheaded captain though...  
  
Apparently his mere presence was causing quite the upset... but why?  
  
“The fuck does it matter to you?” He sneered, the smell of cigarette smoke assaulting his nostrils with the other being so close now.  
  
The response Kai gave only confirmed Bryan's accusation.  
  
His eyes that were burning into another betrayed him and briefly glanced to Kai’s lips before shooting back a questioning look.  
  
Was he just trying to rile him up? Or did he actually join the team to get closer to Tala? Bryan didn’t actually know why he cared so much but the idea of his captain spending his time with someone else infuriated him more then he liked.  
  
While deep in thought he unintentionally loosened his grip and felt the presence in front of him move. Snapping back to the present Bryan tightened his grip, turning his scarred knuckles white.   
  
No, he was in control here. He would decide if Kai left.   
  
Stepping forward, he forced Kai to back onto the metal lockers which squeaked under his weight. Pressing their chests together Bryan leaned down so their lips were only inches apart. Hot breaths mixed as a mocking chuckle left his throat.  
  
"Wouldn’t have guessed you swung that way, Hiwatari."  
  
Kai just continued to scowl back. His chest heaving in on him slightly as he stood pressed up against the lockers, his bag being knocked off of his shoulder and falling to the floor.  
  
Taking a quick glance to the door he racked his brain for some kind of escape route though knew with him being restrained like this he wouldn’t be able to just push the broader male off.  
  
He locked back with the eyes opposite that were holding a mischievous glint now. Bryan’s clear psychosis starting to show as the hands gripped on his shirt would suggest rage however how close his face was to him would suggest...  
  
He couldn’t seem to read him.  
  
Kai tilted his head, perhaps to taunt him further, though his coy tone indicated a different kind of challenge.  
  
“Again, what’s it to you?”  
  
Bryan raised a brow in surprise, he expected his prey to surrender by now. Nevertheless, he noticed the slight panic in Kai's eyes when he glanced to the door. Poor fucker hadn't realised he’d locked it behind him, so this was going to be interesting.   
  
"It has _everything_ to do with me."   
  
Bryan would never admit his feelings for his captain, the abbey trained them that affection was weakness. He always associated it with admiration rather then lust.  
  
That never stopped his thoughts wandering at night, his dry hands running along cold skin... fists in fiery red hair... gasps only for him...  
  
Bryan clenched his jaw and swallowed hard, he noticed the revealed flesh Kai exposed from trying to intimidate him. The previous thoughts now causing his breath to shudder and his mind to race.  
  
His other hand quickly reached for the exposed neck and his lips brushed along the slightly damp skin.  
  
"You're not good enough for him."  
  
He let his tongue lick along Kai's neck, stopping at his ear and whispered.  
_  
"And I'll prove that to you now."_  
  
A shiver ran all the way down Kai’s spine as the pierced tongue slithered along his skin and the warm breath danced in his ear.  
  
So that’s what all this was about? The guy was jealous over him and Tala?  
  
He’d think it was sweet if it wasn’t for the threat he’d just sent him.  
  
He swallowed. The pale hand around his throat, though it was loose, unnerving him further though he’d be lying if he said Bryan’s last words hadn’t sparked his curiosity.  
  
Kai just remained still, trying to appear unfazed as he waited for the first move.  
  
W-what was he going to do to him?  
  
Bryan's body moved by itself, pushing his knee in between Kai's legs, his aching groin needing some friction. His hardness surprised himself, was it from his previous thoughts of Tala?... or the current situation?... either way these needs proved to be too strong to ignore.  
  
Tightening his grip ever so slightly, Bryan forced Kai's head up. Reaching for the white scarf he threw it to the ground.  
  
He glared at the exposed neck infront of him..Kai was paler then he was... but not as pale as Tala...   
  
Red flashed in his mind and his lips crashed back onto the naked flesh, assaulting it with small kisses before nipping at Kai's jaw. He stopped for a brief moment...  
  
A new sensation presented itself to Bryan... was... Kai hard? He fucking knew it.   
  
Proud with himself, Bryan stopped and stood in front of Kai, grabbing his wrist before he had the chance to move.   
  
"You gettin' off on this huh?"  
  
A smirk wound up on Kai’s lips as he watched him back away slightly. Crimson eyes trailing down to Bryan’s crotch confirming that he’d felt what he thought he had against his thigh just now.  
  
“Seems like _you_ are..” he commented, raising a cocky brow and bringing his gaze back up to lock with his.  
  
“It’s him you’re imagining right now though isn’t it?”  
  
Squeezing Kai's wrist, Bryan frowned.  
  
Yes, this had all started because of his infatuation with Tala... but the strain in his trousers and struggling to catch his breath was all new to him. Something about the boy below him was causing his body to react in ways he wasn’t sure he liked.   
  
"Fuck all to do with you"   
  
He couldn’t control his eyes from going back to Kai's groin... he was still just as hard. Bryan licked his dry lips and slowly approached Kai again.   
  
Staring right into his eyes, his expression not changing as he grabbed at Kai's erection.   
  
"But this... this is because of me.. isn’t it?"  
  
He raised a brow to Kai, challenging him. With his grip still on Kai's wrist, he returned the favour. Placing his hand on his own erection he waited to see how Kai was going to handle the cards he had be dealt.  
  
Kai’s breath hitched in his throat at the contact. Bryan’s large palm cupping him entirely causing a plethora of dirty thoughts to run through his mind; these only intensifying as his own hand was then placed upon the others bulge.  
  
His hand automatically moved on its own. Taking hold and gripping him as best he could through the material, trying to get a good feel for him and determine his size.  
  
Bryan was definitely well endowed he’d give him that..  
  
Kai’s teeth subconsciously sunk into his lower lip at the realisation, eyes lifting from Bryan’s belt back to his face so he could see his reaction to his next taunt.  
  
“Fuck all to do with you.”  
  
Bryan stared back in disbelief, how was his bastard still so cocky?  
  
Feeling Kai's grip tighten on his crotch flipped the switch and his body took over.  
  
Releasing both hands and shoving them in Kai's messy hair he crashed his lips onto his, feeling the fresh bite marks.  
  
He needed to feel more of him, over the trousers wasn’t good enough.  
  
Tightening his grip in Kai's hair Bryan released one hand and trailed it down Kai's neck... then down his chest... he could feel his heart beat quicken, although his wasn’t exactly calm. His wandering hand made it to Kai's belt buckle and tried to make haste work of it.

He looked into Kai's eyes for protest... like that was going to stop him...  
  
Hearing the click, Kai’s trousers became loose around his waist, perfect. Calloused hands reached it and took hold of the hardened member in front of him. It was hot to the touch, which caused a groan to leave Bryan's throat as he bit onto Kai's lower lip.   
  
He wondered if Tala would feel this hot.  
  
Kai exhaled a breath as the hand snaked its way into his boxers and took hold. The pain in his lower lip not even registering as Bryan started to work him.  
  
Even with the slight restriction of his underwear the firm touch was releasing some built up pressure that was much needed.  
  
If Bryan was looking for any act of protest he wouldn’t find it here.  
  
A soft moan escaped him before Kai pressed against Bryan’s lips again. His tongue wasting no time in forcing its way into his mouth to explore further.  
  
His own hand then started to crawl up to Bryan’s belt and skilled fingers unhooked it before lowering the zipper. Mirroring the actions happening in his own trousers he wandered into the dark boxer shorts in search of what had intrigued him in the first place. The size and feel of him being revealed fully as he gripped him causing Bryan to twitch in his grasp.  
  
Bryan hardened the kiss at the feel of Kai's hand on his member.  
  
Releasing the hand in Kai’s hair and placing it against the wall for support he moved the kisses back to Kai’s neck, tasting the sweat on his skin. The salty taste was intoxicating... he needed more.   
  
Pulling away completely forcing both boys to stop what they were doing Bryan stared at Kai all the while trying to calm his breathing.   
  
Taking his jacket off and reaching behind himself pulling his yellow shirt off over his head he reproached Kai and repeated his actions. Taking off Kai’s jacket and tossing it carelessly across the locker room he grabbed Kai’s shirt and raised it up his muscular body but stopping before the shirt was completely removed.  
  
Restricting Kai’s arms above his head and covering his face Bryan trailed sticky kisses down Kai’s glistening body, starting at his neck and making his way down to an exposed nipple.  
  
Letting the ball of his tongue bar swirl around the erect nipple, Bryan bit down causing the Phoenix blader to flinch.  
  
Perfect teeth sunk into his own lip again as Kai suppressed the sound that had threatened to escape him just now.  
  
He usually wouldn’t submit so easily but what was there to fight against? Bryan was doing all that he wanted right now. Only like the fellow Russian he wanted more.  
  
He could tell by the way the others fair hands were gripping against him, his tongue lapping up the taste of him at every opportunity that he was lusting for his next meal.   
  
If the silver haired heathen was that hungry he had something he could eat...  
  
As Bryan lifted up his purple shirt, discarding it in the same manner he did his own, Kai’s now free hands made their way to the back of his head, bringing the taller male back in for a bruising kiss before clutching at the short grey strands as best he could to pull him back off him.  
  
“Get on your knees.”  
  
Without breaking eye contact Bryan slowly sank to his knees.  
  
He always thought he'd be looking up at Tala when doing this... not the guy he wanted to destroy not ten minutes ago.   
  
Letting his eyes rest on Kai's groin, he could see the bulge just wanting to break through the strain of his boxers.  
  
Wanting to see Kai's dick in all its glory, Bryan reached for both of Kai's hips and yanked roughly at the garments freeing the prize. He saw Kai wince at the roughest but he didn’t care.   
  
Kai's girth surprised him, he didn’t expect the smaller teen to be packing.   
  
Thoughts went back to Tala... wondering on the size of his member... his eyes looking down at him... his taste...   
  
Before he knew it he had reached for Kai's slightly weeping member and brought his face closer to it, he saw it twitch as his hot breath caressed it. Breathing heavily Bryan relaxed his jaw allowing his tongue bar to glide up Kai’s length before taking the head into his wanting mouth  
  
Ruby coloured orbs rolled back to a close as he engulfed him.  
  
Never more thankful for having something behind him as the row of lockers refrained him from buckling and losing his balance.   
  
Kai's back relaxed against the metal, and a content breath left him before prizing his eyes back open again to drink up the sight below him.   
  
He knew Bryan was all talk. Plays the tough guy act, spewing out threats but just like his beloved captain he’d managed to get him down on his knees just as easily too...   
  
And he said he wasn't needed on the team?  
  
His hand immediately went to the back of Bryan’s head, shamelessly pushing him lower and take more of his length.  
  
He wanted more, so he'll give him more.  
  
_Bon appetit bitch._  
  
Stiffening up at the slight force being pushed on his head Bryan tried not to gag.  
  
Squeezing his eyes closed and digging his nails into Kai's hips Bryan started his steady rhythm, taking more length each time.  
  
Drool started to run down his chin as his knees started to burn from the pressure of his weight.   
  
Looking back up at the appreciated face staring back at him Bryan wondered how he lost control... how he ended up being the one on his knees...  
  
Kai might be enjoying himself now but fuck that was about to change.   
  
After a few more hard sucks Bryan let Kai’s hard member fall from his mouth, standing up he grabbed the back of Kai’s head, crashing his lips and forcing him to taste himself.  
  
Without breaking the kiss Bryan made work of his own trousers, pushing them down and grabbing hold of his own neglected member he began stroking himself painfully slow.   
  
He would have just told Kai to return the favour, but he had to have the upper hand... to prove he was enough for his captain.  
  
Breaking the kiss and pulling away Bryan put his hand on Kai’s shoulder before forcefully spinning him around, letting him steady his balance.  
  
Still stroking himself and admiring the ass in front of him Bryan leaned over Kai to whisper in his ear  
  
"Bend. Over. Now"  
  
A scoff escaped him and his face contorted in response as Kai turned to look back over his shoulder at Bryan.  
  
Like hell was he going to do such a thing, didn’t he know who he was?!  
  
“I don’t fuckin’ think s-“  
  
But his act of defiance was cut off short when a firm hand gripped into his slate locks and bent him over anyway, Kai’s hands catching his fall on the wooden bench in the centre of the locker room as he was shoved forward.  
  
A sound came from him before he threw a glare over at him again, eyes watching Bryan saunter up behind him, cold hands gripping onto his ass cheeks and sizing him up.  
  
"Like what you see?" He sent in a bored tone, really unimpressed with the position he'd been thrown into.  
  
Grinning like a Cheshire cat it was hard to deny, he did like what he saw.  
  
Running his hand up Kai's pale ass he raised it and brought it back down with a hard, loud smack. The skin beneath him turning pink instantly.  
  
Hearing the pained groan leave Kai caused Bryan's erection to become painfully hard. He had to hear it again.  
  
Repeating his action Bryan had to grab at Kai's hips to steady him as Kai jolted forwards, receiving an unimpressed scowl made Bryan's grin widen.  
  
Raising a finger to his lips Bryan sucked on his middle digit, using his free hand Bryan forcefully pushed Kai's shoulders down to keep him in his position.  
  
Pressing his now moist finger on Kai's entrance Bryan couldn’t erase his grin.  
  
In a sinister tone he gave another command.  
  
"Try to relax, _comrade."_  
  
Though the complete opposite to what Bryan had just said to him happened and Kai clenched instantly as the single digit started to push its way in to him and a sound of discomfort passed his lips as he pumped it in and out.  
  
“Surely you’d be more used to this, being Tala’s bitch and all?” He strained out through slight grit teeth before another exasperated noise came from him, the intrusion more than unwelcome now as Bryan had wasted no time in sticking a second finger in him.   
  
Hearing Tala’s name only made Bryan pump faster. Through a clenched jaw he managed to sneer out a remark.   
  
"So I'm the bitch huh? Doesn’t look like it to me"  
  
The fact that Kai wasn’t relaxing didn’t bother him, he was glad he was causing Kai some sort of pain. How dare he talk about Tala to him, who the fuck did he think he was? He wouldn’t be so snarky if Tala saw him like this.  
  
Hearing a pained groan escape the man below him brought Bryan back to his senses, he hadn't realised he was pumping so hard.   
  
Removing his fingers from inside him, Bryan grabbed Kai’s hips and raised his ass in the air. Grabbing his dick he positioned it at Kai’s entrance and slowly began thrusting forward.  
  
With a hint of hatred in his voice Bryan gave his final warning.  
  
"Stay still, bitch"  
  
Kai’s eyes widened as did his mouth as a silent cry poured out of him as his walls were stretched to accommodate the hard organ being pushed inside him.   
  
_Fuuuuck_ he was big. It felt like he was going to rip in half as Bryan sunk into him all the way to the base.  
  
Thankfully he wasn’t that much of a monster and was at least taking this slow at first, though Kai’s nails dug into the wooden bench anyway, leaving chip marks as the cock was pulled out of him and eased back in again.  
  
A low moan escaped him as Kai willed himself to relax, the burning pain melting in an instance as Bryan’s tip pressed against his prostate and caused a whirl of pleasure to start to build within him.  
  
_“Mmm..”_  
  
Bryan released the breath he was holding with a hard sigh. Kai was so tight, almost too tight.  
  
If he wasn’t careful he would blow there and then.  
  
Hearing the moans coming from Kai caused his hips to have a mind of their own. Angling his hips to hit the same stop over and over Bryan paced himself painfully slow... but hard.   
  
Letting his half lidded eyes fall on the ass in front of him he couldn’t help but grin and the still present hand print left by yours truly.  
  
Raising his hand he placed a hard smack on the same spot but planned it so that the hit came at the same time as his thrust.   
  
The noise that came from Kai was delicious.  
  
Bryan didn’t have control anymore. His moans getting loaded through his gritted teeth and his thrusts becoming more erratic.   
  
"Fucking hell..."  
  
Kai’s mouth was drying as it remained open the whole time, sounds of pleasure starting to pour from him as his sweet spot was getting hit over and over.  
  
Taking one of his hands that had remained flat on the bench in front of him he reached to take a hold of himself, jerking his cock in the same steady rhythm of Bryan’s thrusts but it wasn’t enough.  
  
_“Mm fuck..._ Bryan go faster..”  
  
Opening his eyes after hearing the command, Bryan slowed down. He was in control not this fucker.  
  
Going slower with every thrust Bryan could hear the desperation in Kai's moans... those beautiful, dirty moans.  
  
"Only..." Bryan trusted hard resulting in a gasp from both men.  
  
"If you..." another hard thrust.   
  
"Tell me what you are..." Bryan thrusted quicker as Kai's screams got louder then he abruptly stopped, catching his own breath.  
  
"I'll give you a hint..." a breathless chuckle left Bryan's throat  
  
"It starts with a B"  
  
Kai was beside himself, writhing under his touch and way too horny for his stupid games.  
  
He was in bliss just moments ago, what sadistic prick would tease anyone like this?!  
  
Oh.. of course.. Bryan Kuznetsov..  
  
His own hand came to a stop as he let himself go, his hard cock left twitching and leaking as his palm came to rest back down on the bench he was leant over.  
  
“The _boss.”_ He snapped back at Bryan over his shoulder before his tone simmered to whine. “Don’t fuck around, come onn..”  
  
Bryan would have stopped there and then if he wasn’t so fucking close.  
  
"Fuck you Hiwatari"   
  
Picking up speed Bryan grabbed both of Kai's hips and thrusted hard and deep. The appreciated gasps coming from below him confirmed he was hitting the right spot.  
  
For the first time since this encounter started, Bryan wasn’t thinking of Tala. Too engulfed with his current situation didn’t allow much room for the captain.   
  
"Fucking hell Kai." Bryan gasped out, feeling the knot getting closer and closer to breaking point.  
  
He could feel Kai clenching around him signalling he was also close.  
  
As the male behind went back to driving into him like the good _bitch_ he was, Kai went back to that cloud of pleasure almost in an instant and gripped a hold of his own cock again only to further add to it all.  
  
Was that _his_ name Bryan had just moaned out? That’s what _he_ fucking thought.  
  
Tala who? Was only room for one true captain on this damn team.  
  
Though the thought of the redhead joining them one time wouldn’t go a miss...  
  
As Bryan continued to relentlessly pound into him, his spot getting hit over and over, it wasn’t long before Kai’s eyes rolled back and his gut twisted.  
  
A few more hard thrusts and it would be game over.  
  
“Ah shit! D-don’t stop!”  
  
Bryan's whole body waved with pleasure as his orgasm approached.   
  
His knuckles turning white from the grip he had on Kai's hips, sweat rolling down his forehead. His breath unsteady. The knot finally broke.  
  
A few hard thrusts later Bryan let out an earth shaking moan.  
  
"Fuuuuuuck Kai!"  
  
Hot seed filled into him as Bryan tried to prolong his orgasmic high.  
  
Mere seconds later Kai’s own moan tore through his throat as his orgasm hit, eyes screwed shut as his wrist started to ache with how fast he was jerking himself off. Cum shot out of him onto the wooden bench in front before his sticky hand rest flat again to keep him from collapsing.  
  
His chest was heaving in and out like he’d just sprinted a mile, his clean hand coming up to wipe the sweat off his brow and top lip.  
  
_“Fuck.._ that was, good..” he panted out, as he let his head drop forward to catch his breath.  
  
Bryan's breath started to steady as he watched the man in front of him. He couldn’t understand the emotions he was feeling right now. He was mad but now he.. he.. he wasn’t sure.  
  
"Yeah... it was."  
  
Pulling himself out resulted in a whine from both men before Bryan headed to the heap of clothing on the ground.  
  
Tossing Kai's clothes to him Bryan quietly dressed himself. He didn’t speak another word until he was buckling his belt.  
  
"Stay the fuck away from Tala"  
  
It wasn’t in the same authoritative tone as before, he said it in a way that it almost applied to both of them.  
  
Like Kai had got the hint he smirked to himself as he dressed, wrapped his scarf around his neck and lifted up his backpack that had remained on the floor the entire time.  
  
Slinging it over his shoulder he then stepped to the door, flicked open the lock and pulled it open, pausing to send Bryan his final words though spared him a look as he spoke.  
  
“Can’t make any promises..”  
  
He then departed, white scarf shifting out the way just in time for the locker room door to close shut behind him, leaving Bryan stood there, angry, confused, and a little turned on again.


	2. Hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bryan's stint with Kai leaving him more pissed off than before, the captain himself now arrives at the training facility and his cool is lost once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to continue this and in turn we're now making it a cheeky three parter!  
> Bey was Bry again, and I was Tala.  
> Enjoy <3

Bryan didn't flinch when he heard the heavy door click shut. Mind racing he stared at the locker in front of him trying to piece together the event that took place moments ago. The high from his orgasm crashing down as his body ached and his head throbbed.   
  
”Fuck!”  
  
He kicked the locker in front of him, grunting as pain shot through his frame and assaulted his delicate head. Shaking, he raised a hand and brushed his silver locks from his face, stopping abruptly.   
  
He could smell him.   
  
Images flashed in Bryan’s mind, moans and hot mouths caressed his senses, empty threats mocking him.   
  
Without a second thought, he headed to the locker’s shower room. He removed his clothing and idly tossed them in every direction before turning the shower dial and allowing the icy cold water to wash away his problems. Time had passed before Bryan felt ready to face the world again.   
  
Leaving the locker room he picked up his speed and avoided everyone's eyes while he headed straight for the entrance, grateful he didn't see a white scarf in the corner of his eye though Bryan's breath hitched when red entered his view as his captain entered the building, heading straight for him.  
  
His cheeks seemed flushed, and his chest was heaving in and out on him. He’d clearly rushed here from somewhere but unfortunately for him he was too late.  
  
“You seen Kai around?” He’d asked him through his pants once the two were close enough.  
  
Seeing Tala in his current state caused Bryan’s body to tense. Eyes locked on his parted lips as he watched him catch his breath.   
  
Licking his own before speaking, Bryan raised his eyes to his captain.  
  
”Just missed him.”   
  
Bryan hated lying to Tala, but he didn't want to be reminded of the outsider.  
  
Blue eyes rolled at the news and out came an exasperated sigh.  
  
Wasn’t like he blamed Kai for leaving as he was almost half an hour late but still. Damn!  
  
“Fucks sake... I got caught up and my phone died so couldn’t let him know. We were supposed to train.” Tala explained to him though by the expression opposite knew Bryan couldn’t care any less. “What are you doing now?”  
  
”Err...”  
  
Bryan was taken aback when those blue eyes glanced up at him. Mouth going dry he licked his lips again before giving his answer.  
  
”Nothing...”   
  
He actually wanted to escape, to be far away from that damn locker room as possible but the view in front of him kept him in his place. The idea of seeing Tala more worked up made him forget his past troubles.  
  
”Nothing at all.”  
  
“Wanna go a round or two then?” Tala nonchalantly asked having caught his breath now and tilted his head to gesture to the beystadiums up ahead of them.  
  
Seemed a wasted trip if he didn’t get to launch Wolborg at least once and it had been a while since he saw the falcon master in action. Whether he was partnered with Bryan in the tournament or not he was still apart of this team and they had to keep up their training regimen regardless.  
  
A slight blush crossed Bryan’s face as he couldn't stop his mind from turning the simple question into a dirty request. Turning quickly, he walked back into the centre of the stadium and cleared his throat.  
  
”Yeah, sure thing.”  
  
Any other time Bryan wouldn't hesitate to battle his captain. The idea of having his full attention wasn't something you turned away so quickly but right now was the worst possible time to have all eyes on him.   
  
Glancing over his shoulder, Bryan couldn't prevent the heat in his face.  
  
Tala was looking to his right, giving Bryan a good view of the sweat glistening on his neck, the red hair clinging to his features, his shoulders rolling to relieve the tension. Dirty thoughts clouded his mind and he cursed at himself when he felt the pressure in his trousers. The sounds of beyblades crashing brought him back to reality, never before was he so grateful to hear the sounds of chaos.  
  
With the two stood at opposite sides of the dish now, both with their launchers and blades at the ready, they counted themselves down from three and let it rip. The white and aqua coloured blades flying to the centre and crashing into each other with the same ferocious offense the two had both been trained to hand out.  
  
To an outsider everything would seem perfectly normal, the two Russian’s as stoic as always with their take no prisoners fighting style, but Tala had noticed something off with the other male as soon as he saw him in the lobby.  
  
He couldn’t exactly put his finger on what was wrong, but he could read Bryan like a book and there was something clearly on his mind bothering him. He wasn’t focusing on the match and was making almost embarrassing rookie mistakes. He was distracted, he knew that much.  
  
“Bryan! Concentrate!” Tala scolded over the noise. “I need you to give me _everything_ you’ve got!”  
  
Bryan's eyes snapped up at Tala as his Falborg was launched into the air. Even in his daze he could see the disappointment on his teammates face.   
  
With his jaw clenching, Bryan straightened as he wanted to show his captain _all that he's got._  
  
”Falborg!”   
  
His blade came crashing back into the stadium sending both blades apart. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he grinned to himself.   
  
Breathing heavy Bryan looked to his friend and noticed the same grin plastered on Tala’s face. But he also noticed something else, Tala wasn't sweating. He hadn't exerted any energy while he was almost out for the count.   
  
Wanting to switch positions Bryan used his remaining energy to land a few blows to Wolborg.  
  
Though it was all in vain as Tala’s infamous Novae Rog attack hurled the aqua blade out of the dish and was dropped by its master’s feet.  
  
The two males both holding a look of slight bewilderment though for different reasons.  
  
Tala had wanted to win the match of course, but not like this.  
  
His opponent's head hadn’t been in the game at all.  
  
“The hell was _that_ Bryan?” He bit, holding out his open palm for his blade to jump into it. “You call that giving me your all??”  
  
Bryan didn't respond. Reaching down for his blade he didn't dare look at Tala. He knew this wasn't the standard the Blitzkrieg boys portrayed. He had let his team down.  
  
Kai wouldn't have let Tala down.  
  
Looking his captain dead in the eyes, Bryan’s straight face started to show some cracks.  
  
”Sorry. I'm sure _Hiwatari_ wouldn't have lost.”   
  
Thoughts of Kai and Tala raced through Bryan’s mind as his body visibly began to shake.  
  
”That’s why you chose him right?! Over me?!”  
  
Red brows furrowed some at the slight outburst before him. Bryan showing an unusual amount of emotion and it now becoming clearer the decision he’d made solo a few weeks back had had a bigger effect on the team than what he’d originally thought. Or on the male opposite him at least...  
  
“I did what was best for the team, Bryan.” He explained in his firm voice of authority though his words were utter bullshit.  
  
Tala hadn’t been thinking of the team at all when he let Kai join them, all he’d been thinking about was his cock. A captain was supposed to make decisions with his head right? No one said it had to be the one on his shoulders...   
  
The male in question had caught his eye long before, and with the chance arising to finally get closer to him Tala had grabbed at the opportunity with both hands.  
  
Kai had him curious from the start. He found it hard to understand how someone could be so dominant yet not even need to utter a single word. He just gave this look and instantly those around him knew not to fuck with him.  
  
The same level of intimidation was dished out from the redhead too but it wasn’t as effortless. He actually envied Kai. Disliked him yet, wanted a piece of him all the same...  
  
Tala knew Kai’s reasons for joining them. He wasn’t stupid. But there was no reason the two couldn’t just use the other for their own selfish gains right?  
  
“My decision is final. Is that understood?”  
  
”Like hell it was!!”  
  
Bryan couldn't help but let out his pent up aggression towards his captain. He needed answers. He was always good enough before, so why not now?  
  
”We’ve never needed and outsider before! We’re the strongest team around! I just don't understand...”  
  
Then it hit him. The last words Kai had spoken to him when he departed after Bryan threatened him.  
  
 _'Can’t make any promises..'_  
  
Thoughts swirled around in Bryan’s head before looking up. Bile began to rise in his throat as he tried to find the right words to use. With poison dripping from his lip he then snarled out his question.  
  
”What is he to you?”  
  
As he’d been trained so intensely to do so no emotion currently sat on Tala’s face.  
  
Again, to anyone else, to look at the redhead he’d appear calm, collected, almost like he hadn’t just had an accusation disguised as a question thrown at him though Bryan knew; he knew that inside, Tala’s heart was racing right now.  
  
Tala knew that he knew it too.  
  
However, he just stood there, their eyes locking on each other like they were speaking telepathically though Tala’s silence was louder than any words.   
  
Even if he was going to grace him with an answer what would he even say?!  
  
Team mate? His partner?... Fuck buddy?  
  
Without a word he walked. Strode to his bag that had been left to the side of the dish, packed his blade and launcher and left the training facility to go home. He knew he couldn’t avoid Bryan forever as they lived together but for now he didn’t need to deal with this.  
  
What the hell was it to him anyway? Bryan had never cared all that much for tournaments before so the outburst made no sense. He knew he didn’t like Kai. Bryan had made no attempt at keeping his opinions to himself when he’d announced the line up but it was just concerned words of not being able to trust the guy he’d spewed.  
  
This though... this seemed a lot deeper than just a mild disliking...  
  
Bryan’s grip on his blade tightened as he watched the redhead leave. His broad shoulders rose with each heavy breath and he took the silence as his answer.   
  
”Fuck!”   
  
Raising his arm he was about to throw Falborg to the ground when he paused, looking around Bryan noticed all eyes were on him. He could hear whispers that were no doubt about him causing his temper to rise to dangerous levels.  
  
”What?! You all wanna go!?”  
  
All eyes immediately shifted from him. He was known to being relentless but even this was out of character for him.   
  
”Fuck this.”   
  
Bryan left his belongings and headed straight for the exit. Not wanting to go home he wandered the city for countless hours pondering his thoughts. His mind filled with the idea of his captain below the enemy were overtaken with images of the same enemy under him... Was that what Tala saw?... Or was he underneath...  
  
Shaking his head Bryan couldn't finish the question. He glanced at the star-covered sky and idly walked home. Opening the front door he paused and listened for movement.   
  
Silence. Tala wasn't home.  
  
Closing the door behind him Bryan threw his jacket to the ground and walked the stairs to his room. The old wood creaking under his weight.   
  
Turning the corner the sound of a door opening caused him to freeze in his tracks.  
  
He’d been waiting for him for what felt like days when finally Tala heard the front door open. Having lived together for as long as they had he could tell by the walking pattern it was Bryan’s boots stomping up the stairs so had got up from his bed and caught him in the hallway.  
  
Even though he’d had hours to think of what he could possibly say to the other after his abrupt departure, now that he was face to face with him he still had no clue on what to say.   
  
Expressing emotions and whatever wasn’t a strong point of either of theirs. Opening up and divulging on how they were feeling just wasn’t the done thing.  
  
Maybe they could start though? Wasn’t like they hadn’t gone through enough already together in the past. Wasn’t like he hadn’t ever seen the other male cry before...  
  
“Where have you been?”  
  
The simple question hadn’t come out in the redhead’s usual snippy tone, or laced with any sort of anger or annoyance. It had been uttered in concern. It wasn’t like Bryan to just take off for hours on end like some lone wolf, he was a home bird. And whilst Tala would never admit it, he’d had him somewhat worried.  
  
Having spent all this time alone with nothing but his own thoughts, he’d come to some kind of conclusion on what _could_ be up with his team mate. He just had to try and pry it out of him.  
  
Hearing the desperation in the question caused Bryan’s chest to ache. Gripping the handrail he looked at the ground and tried to find his voice.  
  
”Out.”  
  
Raising his gaze to the redhead Bryan could see the distress in his expression. He hated this, he hated the atmosphere, more importantly, he hated Kai. That bastard caused all this! He managed to get his claws into him and now he wanted Tala. The thought caused him to finally snap.  
  
Rounding the corner he quickly approached the other male. Abruptly stopping Bryan couldn't control his breathing. His chest pained with every deep breath.  
  
“I’ll ask you again, what is _he_ to you?”  
  
Raising his arm to block Tala in the room, he brought his face closer.  
  
“And you're not walking away from me this time.”  
  
His face was that close to him Tala could smell his last cigarette on his breath though he didn’t falter and remained standing right where he was in his bedroom doorway.  
  
Bryan being so dead set on getting this answer from him only fuelled his suspicions further. He’d always just taken his words as gospel before but it seemed he was starting to question his authority and he didn’t like it. Especially when this was the topic at hand.  
  
He decided to answer his question though with one of his own.  
  
“What do you think he is to me?”  
  
Lowering his eyes Bryan knew Tala was challenging him. This pissed him off. Really pissed him off. Tala never usually drags things out. He got straight to the point. Biting on his tongue he looked Tala up and down, sizing him up.   
  
As he said, he wanted an answer... And he was getting one, one way or another.  
  
”You're fucking him, aren't you? Is that why you allowed him on the team??”  
  
He saw Tala tense. Fuck, he was right. Kai had replaced him.   
Bryan grabbed hold of Tala’s jacket pulling their faces closer. Bryan’s throat closed up and he choked out his next question.  
  
”You replaced me... For him didn't you? Why? What does he have that I don't??”  
  
And there it was.  
  
Whether Bryan had meant to indirectly confess through his hysterical interrogation or not, it was clear to the captain now what had really been running through his head.  
  
He’d had a hunch of Bryan’s feelings for a while now actually. Not over Kai joining the team, but over him. He brushed it off as some kind of brotherly love at first, perhaps even admiration but now it seemed to be something more and he wasn’t sure how to react.  
  
Completely disregarding the brutish scene at present, with his fists gripped around his jacket, Tala had noticed the way Bryan looked at him, blue eyes seeming to lighten up some whenever he entered the room, or how he flustered up at times when it was just the two of them. He knew he meant him no harm right now and that this was the only way Bryan could express himself - through anger.  
  
Due to this, the redhead hadn’t so much as flinched as he was pulled forward. He could’ve quite easily huffed a laugh in another instance at the attempt of intimidation but under the circumstances found the display more endearing.  
  
Though, that didn’t erase the fact that being stepped up to like this struck a nerve...   
  
Contrary to the hard expression opposite him, Tala’s remained plain as he spoke, arms staying relaxed by his side as once again he ignored Bryan’s question and gave him one of his own.  
  
“What is this Bryan? _Hm?”_  
  
Then, like a switch, Tala flung the strong arms off him and shoved his hands against the broad chest forcing Bryan to take a few steps back.  
  
“What is this?! Huh?! What I do is _my_ business! I am the captain. DO NOT, question me! No one’s _replaced_ you.” He seemed to mock, “You’re still a valuable member of this team, so grow up, and **know your place**!”  
  
”My place huh?!”  
  
Bryan shook as adrenaline coursed through his body. Without saying so Tala had just confirmed his worst fear.   
  
He couldn't take his eyes off him. Although he admired how Tala was able to control his emotions it did hurt how he had practically treated his own with little to no compassion.  
  
The idea of losing to Kai continued to plague his mind.   
  
Fists balled, Bryan tried to find the right words to make everything right again. No words could express to Tala his feelings right now. They were people of action not poetry. So if it was action Tala wanted, it was action he was gonna get.   
  
”I’ll show you my place, captain.”  
  
Striding forwards he reached out and aggressively grabbed a handful of shaggy red hair. Pushing their chests together Bryan crashed his lips to Tala’s. He could taste the vodka he’d consumed and it resulted in a greedy moan to escape Bryan’s throat.  
  
Almost like he’d expected it, with the same ferocity Tala gripped at the body being pressed against his as soon as their lips touched, fair hands groping at what they could before roughly tearing off the burgundy jacket and throwing it off to the side in the hallway.   
  
Stumbling back into his bedroom Tala dragged Bryan in with him by his shirt, his own moan pouring into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance.  
  
Blindly he slammed his door to a close as he led the two precariously to the bed, their mouths not daring to break contact even when the redhead shoved the other male onto the sheets and climbed on top of him to straddle his waist.  
  
Continuing the passion for a few moments longer it was then the captain who sat himself up and gasped for air.  
  
“Don’t ever forget your place...” he panted out, fingers making quick work of undoing his orange jacket to reveal the black t-shirt underneath. “... _below me._ ”  
  
Roughly peeling it off his body and discarding it in the same careless manner he’d done with Bryan’s, Tala lowered himself again, wasting no time in forcing his tongue back into the desperate mouth that had been gasping for air below him.  
  
He wanted him so bad? Should’ve been careful what he wished for...  
  
The feeling was intoxicating. Bryan's skin pricked with heat as every touch sent him over the edge. He sat himself up and grabbed at the black shirt, yanking it up and over Tala’s head to expose his pale, chiselled chest.   
  
Taking in the view he ran his fingers down Tala’s abs as he started trailing butterfly kisses along the scars and blemishes. Looking up Bryan saw the lust in the wolf's eyes. With his own eyes glazing over he pushed Tala backwards, straddling him in the process.   
  
Hot, greedy kisses found its way to Tala’s neck as Bryan reached for the redhead's belt. Making quick work unclasping the buckle he forcefully slid his hand into the trousers rewarding a moan from both parties.  
  
White teeth sunk into Tala’s own lower lip as the fair hand gripped around him and squeezed, his blue eyes slipping to a close in gratitude at the relief of pressure that had started to build.   
  
With Bryan’s face still buried in the crook of his neck, he reached up to the back of Bryan’s, caressing the silver strands of hair with one hand as the other trailed to the crotch above his own and pawed at the bulge that was only hardening under his touch.  
  
Whilst Bryan’s position was rightly underneath him, he didn’t mind where things were heading, for now at least.  
  
Even though it was his back that was in the sheets, he was still the one in control here.  
  
The hand at the back of Bryan’s neck trailed higher and started to push down, Bryan getting the hint and taking his kisses that had transitioned into nibbles and sucks down onto Tala’s collar bone and onto his bare chest.  
  
Bryan could feel himself losing control.   
  
Callused hands roamed the cold skin below him. Sharp teeth causing rosy imperfections. Reaching Tala’s waistline Bryan sucked on a soft spot of skin, Wanting nothing more than to mark him. Claim him.   
  
Feeling Tala squirm under him he raised his head to proudly look at his work. He would say he did that solely for his own sadistic desire, but part of him knew it was too so Kai could see who really deserved their captain's affection.  
  
Running his tongue back up Tala’s stomach Bryan hastily yanked Tala’s trousers and boxers down, freeing the throbbing member. Without hesitation, Bryan ran his tongue back down the heaving stomach before caressing the soft, silky skin of his captain.   
  
Moaning to himself, Bryan opened his throat and greedily took the length, rewarding him with a lust-filled moan from the redhead.  
  
Even with him only looking at the other as a friend before, Tala would have been lying if he said he hadn't fantasised about how that tongue bar would feel on his cock, and as Bryan's tongue circled and teased at his tip before sinking down and taking him whole again it was even better than he imagined.  
  
He gasped out another moan, a clammy hand raking through silver hair as Bryan bobbed up and down his length, his rhythm quickly becoming relentless and the only word that came to mind was, hungry.  
  
How long had Bryan wanted to do this for? Tala had no idea as to how experienced the other was but by the way his mouth worked him, tongue lapped up every inch of him he could only hazard that he was an absolute fiend, had wanted to do this for years, or perhaps, both.  
  
Bryan couldn't stop his mind from wandering. It wasn't hard to notice the difference between Kai and Tala. Where Bryan struggled to handle Kai's girth he was able to take Tala back much further. Feeling Tala shiver each time he ran his cool bar over his head, Bryan eagerly watched for the signs and moans of appreciation through his long eyelashes.   
  
The ache in his trousers started to become intolerable with each suck. Raising his head, allowing spit to fall off his lower lip Bryan straightened himself up. Pulling the yellow shirt from his chest Bryan made quick work of his belt and trousers, moaning as the air kissed his pulsing dick.   
  
Spitting on his hand he began to work on himself. His breaths quickening as he soaked up the view of his panting teammate in front of him.  
  
Tala's heavy lids fluttered open, usually fair cheeks holding a blush as he stared up at Bryan catching his breath and slowly pumping himself.   
  
He took him in, every mark, every scar, every groove and indentation that lined his stomach. He'd seen Bryan with his shirt off before so why he was transfixed on him right now gawking in awe he wasn't sure. His eyes trailed lower. Perhaps it was because he'd never seen _that_ part of him before.  
  
Tala licked his lips before pushing himself to sit up, edging himself to the end of the bed where his feet touched the floor, legs spread where Bryan was stood between and instantly took him into his mouth, a moan vibrating through his throat at the new taste.  
  
”Mmm... Fucking hell...”  
  
Bryan gasped out as warmth engulfed him. A hot quiver shot through his core as the vibrations coming from Tala caused his knees to buckle slightly and his hips to have a mind of their own. With a steady rhythm he thrust his hips forwards watching in awe as Tala worked on his cock.   
  
Reaching down and grabbing a fist full of red Bryan lunged his hips sharply causing a choked groan to escape Tala’s filled throat.   
  
A few hard thrusts later Bryan pulled Tala away before yanking him up by his hair, locking their lips together once more and brought their exposed groins together, letting the wet members brush against one another and pleasure to shoot through both men as they moaned into each other mouths.  
  
Drunk on lust Tala seemed to melt in the others hold. Strong arms gripping and holding him upright when the light came back on he remembered who was the damn captain here.  
  
Breaking the kiss, glazed over eyes locked on each other before the redhead abruptly pushed the other male down onto the sheets again.  
  
"Get on your back." He ordered and it was obeyed almost instantly, Bryan shifting and watching Tala saunter over to his bedside table and open up the top drawer.   
  
Reaching in he pulled out a tube of lube, uncapped it and messily squeezed the cool gel all over Bryan's cock and groin which caused the hardened muscle to twitch some at the sensation.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you Bry..." Tala purred his reprimand as he crawled back onto the bed, legs straddling at either side of Bryan's waist when he reached down and scooped a blob of lube onto two of his own fingers and reached behind to his own ass.  
  
Wasting no time in preparing himself, he pumped his digits in and out as quick as he could, a soft groan escaping before positioning himself over Bryan's tip.  
  
"Your place... is beneath me..."   
  
At that he slowly lowered himself down, Tala's hole stretching and taking the girth of him, his eyes scrunched some and his lips fell apart with a silent cry as he willed himself to relax and adjust.  
  
Watching through his silver bangs Bryan sucked in air as tightness surrounded him.  
  
Gripping the sheets he couldn’t control his moans. He was being deliciously squeezed and he didn’t want it to stop.   
  
In an attempt to increase the sensation Bryan ran his hands up Tala’s thighs before stopping at his hips. Holding Tala’s hips steady Bryan thrust up, burying the last inch into his teammate.   
  
Tala let out a animalistic cry as he was filled completely and Bryan took this opportunity to begin a steady, deep rhythm that had both men crying out in ecstasy.   
  
Bryan’s nails dug deep into Tala’s hips as his body was being overwhelmed.  
  
“You feel so fucking good...”   
  
Allowing one hand to leave Tala’s hips Bryan raised it and began leaving a long, deep scratch down the redheads chest. He was obsessed with marking him. Every inch of him needed to scream his name.  
  
Tala bit his lower lip again as both pleasure and now pain coursed through his body. As far as he was concerned Bryan could mark and claim him all he wanted. In this moment he was his, and vice versa.  
  
As the hand trailed down to his stomach Tala forced it even lower, silently ordering Bryan’s hand to grip round his cock and work him.  
  
“Ah, fuck!” The redhead moaned out as the other obeyed, throwing his head back before half lidded eyes came to look down at the sight below him as he continued to bounce on Bryan’s waist.  
  
He could feel every inch of him sliding in and out, with the added thrust from the hips below Tala’s sweet spot was getting stimulated too and the waves were only building and building.  
  
Ignoring the cramp in his wrist, Bryan couldn’t take his eyes off Tala. Every stroke and thrust was rewarding him with some intoxicating sounds Bryan knew he wouldn’t soon forget.   
  
Bryan’s legs began to quiver as his release was approaching. He didn’t want this to end but the overwhelming sensation took over his mind and body.  
  
“Fuck, Tala... I’m gonna...”  
  
Taking hold of Tala’s hips Bryan began thrusting harder then before. Not worrying about how loud he was moaning or the profanity leaving his lips, he forced Tala to take all of him while his orgasm erupted through his body.   
  
“Ah! Fuck!... Tala!”  
  
The sound of skin relentlessly slapping on skin blended in with the moans pouring out of both of them, and Bryan’s desperation to reach his climax only caused his cock to go deeper and assault Tala’s prostate harder to the point it too sent him over the edge a mere few thrusts later.  
  
Clinging to the clammy hands that were gripped around his waist to steady himself, Tala continued to bounce and ride it out as his seed shot all over Bryan’s stomach, head fallen back and mouth gaped as an almighty cry poured from his throat.  
  
As the high for them both simmered down, thrusts and bounces becoming lazier before coming to a stop completely, they basked in it, sweat dripping from their fair skins and chests heaving like they’d been going at it for days.  
  
The exhausted body above then fell forward, hands at either side of Bryan’s head to hold himself up and the two continued to gaze almost lovingly at the other for several seconds before the redhead lowered himself further and softly pressed his lips against the ones below.  
  
Bryan’s hands contrary to his earlier acts of possession caressed the ivory skin above now, feeling the warmth and heat of the other as he stroked and gently squeezed.  
  
With them being completely wrapped up in the moment neither of the two Russians had noticed that the bedroom door had been pushed open some time ago, witnessing everything yet doing nothing but standing there with folded arms.  
  
It wasn’t until the sound of a throat clearing was the kiss broken, Tala recoiling from Bryan like his lips had burnt his own and two sets of blue eyes snapped towards the door and locked onto the intruder.  
  
The expression staring back at them gave nothing away, but crimson eyes were holding a murderous glint before the mouth below curled into a mischievous smirk...


	3. Three's a Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last hurrah for these three deviants which makes me sad. But it's been a pleasure and I'm sure me and Blade will collab again in the future. In the meantime though we hope you enjoy this meal. ;)
> 
> Don't even ask who was who. All three of 'em got thrown around between us xD

"Well, well, well... isn't _this_ quite the sight..."

  
Tala's face said it all as he stared back to the male in the doorway in horror, lips parted and chest still heaving on him from the previous hour of passion though his heart raced now for a different reason.

  
Kai admittedly hadn't crossed his mind once during his and Bryan's stint just now, and for some bizarre reason he actually felt guilty for it...  
  
How long had he been standing there for? How much had he seen?  
  
"Kai..."  
  
Kai didn’t grace Tala with a response when he heard his name being called out.   
  
They hadn’t noticed him when he stumbled upon them 20 minutes ago. He couldn’t tell who he was focused on more, both men having different effects on his body. The strain in his trousers becoming too restricted for his liking.   
  
Approaching the sweaty men he couldn’t help but reveal a devilish grin. Raising his eyebrow, Kai gave Bryan a questionable look.  
  
“Was I not enough for you, Kuznetsov?”  
  
Raising his glance to Tala, he could see the confused expression on his features.  
  
“Or was he just that easy?”  
  
Bryan's throat instantly dried at the reveal and could feel icy eyes burning into him now from above.  
  
It wasn't like that. _Kai_ had been the play thing to him, not Tala. There was genuine feelings there for the redhead - always had been!  
  
"What is he talking about Bryan?"  
  
The biting tone caused him to look up and lock with the piercing gaze though no words came from his mouth.  
  
He hadn't meant to. Hadn't meant to succumb to temptation but in a moment of lust filled weakness he had done exactly that.  
  
"Well?" Tala pressed. "Did you fuck him??"  
  
A million thoughts raced through Bryan’s mind before accepting the fact the truth was out.   
  
“It’s… it’s not what you think Tala.”  
  
Looking between him and Kai, Bryan couldn’t help but notice the smug look on Kai’s face. The fucker was enjoying this.  
  
“It was just sex.”  
  
He saw the pain flicker in those blue eyes. Wincing, he began running his hand up Tala’s thighs, hoping to warm up those hateful, icy eyes.   
  
He began to speak softly.  
  
“It meant nothing… not like this, like us.”  
  
A wicked snort from the doorway ruined the moment and the two sets of eyes on the bed snapped again to take in the more than amused fair face fighting to hold back his laughter.  
  
"If you believe that Tal you're even more stupid than you look..."  
  
Kai then rolled his eyes before leaning on the door frame and going to look over his nails, his whole demeanour drenched in arrogance causing the redhead's face to contort some as a rage started to bubble within him.  
  
"The hell are you even doing here, Kai?!" he snapped, half in anger, half in embarrassment.  
  
Kai looked at the pair through his silver bangs. He wouldn’t admit he was curious to find out why Tala had ditched their previous arrangement. He had planned to have his way with the redhead after a heated battle but things definitely didn’t go as he planned. Never did he expect to see the man he fucked hours before to be under the man he had planned to claim.   
  
“Well, I wanted to see why you missed our alone time...”  
  
Looking at Bryan then at Tala, Kai then shrugged his shoulders.  
  
”Could have at least had the decently to tell me you were... Fully booked.”  
  
Tala’s shoulders tensed at the allegation, he didn't notice this caused Bryan to wince under him as his body shook with rage.  
  
”I’m not some fucking whore, Kai!”  
  
Another chuckle came from the doorway as Kai then gestured to the scene on the bed before him.  
  
“Could’ve fooled me.”  
  
Peeling himself off the door frame he sauntered over, eyes on the redhead that was still straddled on Bryan’s waist. An ounce of jealousy sitting within him at knowing just how good of a rider he was.  
  
“Speaking of fools though, I take it he knows?” He asked, motioning down to Bryan. “Or you still playing innocent?”  
  
Tala felt Bryan’s grip on his thighs tighten. Releasing the breath he had unintentionally been holding and looked to his side, away from the gaze of both his lovers.  
  
“He does...”  
  
Looking down at Bryan, Tala could see the pained scowl on his features. He almost felt bad when he realised they weren’t innocent themselves.  
  
“And how long have you two been screwing around? Huh?”  
  
Tala went to lunge forwards but a surge of pleasure shot though him. Both him and Bryan let out a soft moan as they quickly tried to keep their composure.  
  
“Dammit...”  
  
Opening his eyes Tala threw a look at both men.  
  
“So? How long??”  
  
“It was just once...” Bryan answered sheepishly. “Happened just before you showed up at the training facility...”  
  
Tala’s throat tightened at the confession not even really knowing how to feel right now.   
  
He knew he had no right to be mad, upset. It wasn’t like either of the men were _officially_ his to feel wrongly done by but he did.   
  
Bryan was supposed to be smitten with him and only him, and Kai... well, there was no taming that beast so he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised...  
  
“So what now then?” He asked, looking down to Bryan then across to Kai stood at the edge of the bed.  
  
Bryan could see that Tala was hurt, but before he could think of the right words to make things better the bed began to creak from the pressure of a new body.   
  
He watched as Kai slowly began to take off his scarf. Thoughts from their previous encounter caused Bryan’s member to harden ever so slightly and Tala’s hips bucked in response.   
  
Tala’s eyes shot from Kai’s to Bryan’s as the sensation took him by surprise. He only came back to reality when he felt a cold hand press against his cheek.  
  
“Well, it would be a shame to ruin this moment...” Kai purred against Tala’s lips.  
  
Pressing their lips together, Kai’s hand went from Tala’s cheek to Bryan’s chest. Leaving a long, angry red scratch before making his way to Tala’s hardening dick.  
  
Making sure to run his fingers through the cum that remained on Bryan’s stomach from their earlier session, he took a firm hold of Tala and worked to get him solid again which caused a soft moan to instantly pour into his mouth.  
  
Kai smirked into it, continuing to swirl his tongue with the one he’d actually wanted to be reacquainted with today and thanks to his audacity of coming over here was now happening.  
  
Bryan’s teeth had sunk into his lower lip at the scene happening above him, his own cock that had fallen limp from his earlier orgasm coming back to life still in Tala’s ass.  
  
Once again he felt torn. Part of him feeling sick to his stomach at actually seeing Hiwatari with his tongue down Tala’s throat and the other unable to take his eyes off them. It was hot... really hot... and he wanted in...  
  
He sat himself up and reached for the belt he’d undone earlier, skilfully unclipping it and lowering Kai’s zipper. He’d need to get Tala off his waist if he had any hopes of going further but the constant warmth and firmness around his own cock was too pleasant to give up.  
  
Kai broke the kiss to allow Bryan some more room, he grinned at the sight before him.   
  
A lust stricken captain and his greedy teammate.   
  
Noticing the arrangement had left him being untouched Kai decided to switch things around. Reaching for Bryan’s hand, he stopped him from completing his task. Receiving a questioning look from Bryan, Kai shot him a grin before returning his attention back to the redhead.  
  
“On your knee’s, Ivanov.”  
  
It took a few seconds for Tala to absorb the request asked of him. The fullness he was feeling was almost enough to defy any order but the glint in Kai’s eyes told Tala not to cross him again.  
  
Pushing himself off of Bryan’s waist, both men let out a throaty moan. Bryan was able to slip out from underneath him and stood at the end of the bed, watching. He was too focused on Tala he didn’t notice Kai had began undressing himself.   
  
Tala was now on all fours, looking up at Bryan. Creaks came from the bed as Kai positioned himself behind and grabbed roughly at the pale hips before addressing Bryan.  
  
“I don’t mind sharing him.”  
  
It took Bryan a second but after a blink or two he was back in the room.   
  
The sight of his captain on his knees and obeying the outsider... so easily? What was this? What-  
  
It was then he noticed the sly wolfish grin below, paired with a wink, and it was then he understood.  
  
He felt foolish to have doubted him now, as Tala had told him before there was always more than meets the eye in any situation.  
  
Bryan tried to suppress his own wicked smirk at the silent plan, crawling on the bed and cupping Kai’s jaw.  
  
“Mm, I think what you meant to say comrade is, _we_ won’t mind sharing _you...”_  
  
At that Tala quickly shift to the side, the grip on his hips being lost as the hand Bryan had trailed to Kai’s cheek grasped at the back of his neck and roughly shoved him down into the sheets.  
  
A muffled yell came from the shortest male at being manhandled though was ignored by the other two.  
  
“Captain.”  
  
“Such a gent...”  
  
Reversing roles Tala accepted Bryan’s chivalry and positioned himself behind Kai, and once in place Bryan yanked up the slate head of hair.  
  
Looking at the shocked expression of the male below him he used his free hand to run a finger across Kai’s lower lip only to have Kai pull away. Tightening his grip on the slate hair Bryan forced Kai to look up at him.  
  
“What was it I said before? Hmm... oh, that’s right... _try to relax, comrade._ “  
  
Signalling Tala to begin, Bryan watched Kai’s expression twist in pain as Tala forcefully inserted two fingers, dry.   
  
After a few hard pumps Tala quickly pulled out his fingers, spitting on his hand. Rubbing the saliva onto his weeping member and made eye contact with Bryan, who was already working on himself never taking his eyes off him. Both men could almost read each other’s mind as they got into position.  
  
Gritting his teeth Tala began forcing his way into Kai’s tight ass, rewarding him with a pained groan. Bryan took advantage of the open mouth in front of him and forced the tip of his cock into Kai’s wet cavern.   
  
Kai’s eyes shot open and looked up at Bryan, wincing as the pain from his ass and scalp shot through his body. Bryan thrust his hips forwards to show Kai what he was expecting.  
  
“Get to work, _bitch.“_  
  
Kai then gagged as a deep thrust from behind caused him to lurch forward, taking Bryan’s cock deeper and the tip nudging the back of his throat. Instantly his crimson eyes started to water and more choked sounds of discomfort continued to come from him with each repeated movement.  
  
He willed himself to take on the advice that had been given to him and relax. _Both_ ends of him.   
  
He was no quitter after all. But as experienced as he was, Kai could say that he’d never been put in this position before.  
  
He had to admit though... he kinda liked it...  
  
Taking one of his hands off Kai’s hips, Tala reached to the top of the shoulder blades below and scratched all the way down his spine. Red angry lines sitting pretty on bare Ivory skin alongside all of the other scars on him that rivalled their own permanent markings.  
  
“Fuuck, why did we never think to do this before?” The redhead groaned in pleasure to his partner in crime.  
  
Bryan groaned out as a response. He hadn’t thought about this before, his late night thoughts were always of his captain.   
  
But the view and sensations he was experiencing were definitely changing his mind. He could get used to this.   
  
Bryan thrust harshly a few times before shoving his length down Kai’s throat and stopping. He saw panic flash across Kai’s face before he pulled away.   
  
Kai coughed and sucked in air as his lungs began to ache. Drool dripped off his chin as his watery eyes focused on Bryan. He would have thrown insults if he wasn’t being pounded from behind. Profanity was replaced with earth shattering moans.  
  
His usually pale cheeks had flushed and currently sported a rosy tint; his lips parted pouring out shuddering breaths with each thrust.  
  
At seeing Bryan had moved away, clearly bored of the current position and wanting to switch it up some, Tala slowed his hips down before reaching for Kai's arms. Pulling him back, making him be upright on his knees, the grey haired male in front did him a courtesy and wiped his lower lip with his thumb, cleaning up some of the drool and taking in the complete hot mess he was before a final thrust from Tala flung Kai forward again flat onto the bed sheets panting.  
  
The OG Russian's shared a smug look between them before Tala got himself off the bed while Bryan gripped at the slate strands lifting up his head.  
  
"We're not done with you yet comrade... Come along..."  
  
At the beckoning Kai begrudgingly eased himself up and off the bed to join the other two who were both standing proud, towering over him, his face looking uncharacteristically uncertain.   
  
"On your knees, Hiwatari." The redhead then ordered in the same way Kai had to him earlier, his hand currently jerking himself slowly and Bryan doing the same beside him.  
  
Bryan watched as Kai’s body shuddered in anticipation. He was in awe, this man who portrayed himself as an _alpha_ was now a quivering mess on the floor.  
  
_A beautiful sight._  
  
Without a second thought Bryan reached for the back of the shorter teen’s neck, forcing his lips to part in pain as Bryan’s nails scrapped at his nape. Without hesitation he forced his way past those swollen lips and encouraged Kai to take his full length. He watched as he struggled to breathe against his girth before releasing his grip.  
  
Kai tried to catch his breath as his throat burned from the assault. Coughing to clear his throat he yelped in surprise as his lips were forced apart again.  
  
He hadn’t noticed Tala approaching him. Bryan had forced his head to face the redhead as his throat was abused once again. They continued this a few times before rewarding the man with air. Kai fell on his hands coughing only to stop when he felt a cool hand press against his cheek.   
  
“Now that’s a good bitch.”  
  
Kai’s eyes focused on Bryan as he brought they’re lips together in a soft, delicate kiss.   
  
Tala approached the men, stopping to run his fingers through Bryan’s grey locks. Bryan broke his kiss with Kai to turn his attention to his captain. They’re lips crashed with passion as they had previously before as they battled for dominance.  
  
Kai looked up to them through watering eyes.  
  
Seeing the two more than preoccupied in their game of tonsil tennis he knew this would be prime opportunity for him to run; to get out of there. But he was in too deep now, and like the glutton for punishment he was, raised to his knees again and prepared his throat once more.  
  
He wasn’t sure when he became the ‘bitch’ literally on his knees, but he took a firm grasp of both male’s cocks, one in each hand, pumping them before taking Bryan in his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down ferociously before turning to Tala, a string of saliva following before engulfing him whole.  
  
The men above moaned into their fierce make out session, both being simultaneously stimulated though both their hands remained above their waists.  
  
Tala gripped onto grey hair, taking in Bryan’s lower lip and sinking his teeth into it whilst locking eyes, Bryan returning the same lust filled gaze back as his own hands raked through red hair.  
  
Tala could feel his release approaching, every greedy lick and suck causing his skin to ignite and his heart to quicken. His half lidded eyes tried to focus on Bryan who seemed to be on the verge himself. Pulling away Tala watched as Kai worked them both. His touch was intoxicating.   
  
Tala closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation when warmth over took him and his body betrayed him.   
  
_“Fuuuuck....”_  
  
Hot seed shot down Kai’s throat as he continued to work Tala until he was panting and practically pushing Kai’s mouth off him.  
  
Kai allowed Tala’s softening member to fall from his mouth. Running a hand down Tala’s stomach Kai turned his attention to Bryan whose eyes had turned dark from lust. Although Kai’s lips had swollen from the constant friction and his throat hoarse from the deep throating he made quick work of taking Bryan back into his eager mouth to give him the same treatment.  
  
A breathy groan came from Bryan at the sight of his captain's cum dribbling down Kai's chin as he worked his length, his fair fingers raking through the slate locks a lot more gentle than what he had been previously as the other sucked on his own terms now.  
  
About time the little prick put that mouth to good use...  
  
Having come down from his high Tala cupped Bryan's face and pressed his lips against his again, his tongue drunk on lust circling with the other as sounds of pleasure started to pour into his mouth.  
  
"C'mon Bry, I wanna see you come again..." The redhead willed in a purr, trailing his kisses down his jawline and to Bryan's neck.  
  
Bryan’s breath caught in his throat as the warmth from Kai’s mouth and the tingling from Tala’s kisses all mixed into one.   
  
He was in euphoria.   
  
A deep groan escaped Bryan’s throat as Tala latched onto his neck. His grip tightened on Kai’s strands as Tala sucked and licked on the delicate spot. Tala pulled away and admired the purple bruise he had left behind. A silent reminder that Bryan was _his._  
  
Tala locked lips with Bryan and took in every moan that came from his lover.  
  
Burning radiated through Bryan as his orgasm started to build. He sucked in air as Kai raked his teeth down Bryan’s cock.  
  
“Fucking _bitch.“_  
  
Bryan thrust his pelvis forwards forcing Kai to take the last of his abuse before he quickly pulled out and grabbed hold of his member. Pumping with his hand Bryan didn’t give Kai chance to close his mouth before coming over his face. Grunts came from him as he came down from his orgasm high and he smirked as he admired his work.  
  
“Suits you, Hiwatari.”  
  
Kai sneered up at the two males as he caught his breath, roughly wiping his mouth with the side of his hand.  
  
He felt dirty but the raging horniness coursing through him overtook that.  
  
Tala sensed it.  
  
“I think he’s earned some kind of reward, don’t you think Bry?” He sent to the male beside him, cupping Kai’s jaw and easing him up to stand. His fair fingers gripping a hold of him before going to lick some cum that remained on his cheek.  
  
“I think he’s learned his place.”  
  
Kai swallowed as he looked up at the two taller males. He didn’t enjoy the feeing of total submission but his groin ached for release, besides, he was too tired to prevent what they had planned for him.  
  
Bryan was the first to move. Kai’s eyes followed him as he walked to stand behind him. Breathing heavy Kai’s skin pricked as Bryan started to gently kiss down his neck and shoulders.  
  
Tala closed the space between them and ran his hands up Kai’s glistening chest. He caressed Kai’s lips with his own before lowering his hand to gently stroke down Kai’s length. Kai moaned and closed his eyes, taking every touch and kiss he was given.   
  
Bryan and Tala glanced at each other over Kai’s shoulder, signalling it was time to give Kai his reward for being such a good plaything. Lowering his hands to Kai’s hips Bryan kept the man steady and he positioned himself on Kai’s entrance.   
  
Kai was too engulfed with the pleasure from Tala’s handy work to notice what Bryan had planned. He clenched his teeth as Bryan began to sink into him.

Trying to pull away Bryan grabbed hold of Kai’s arms to stop him from moving. Kai’s moans only got louder as Tala sank to his knee’s and took in his weeping cock into his hot mouth.  
  
Kai gasped out an expletive, unable to concentrate on both the front and back of him as one gave him pleasure and one slight pain. He was thankful Bryan was restraining him and holding him upright though as he felt like his knees would buckle on him at any given moment.  
  
Tala took him in deep, hand wrapped round the base jerking him hard up and down whilst he could, mindful that once Bryan was buried inside his driving movements would alter the body above once he got going and he was not down for the throat assault.  
  
At hearing the low growl from his grey haired team mate he knew he had to back off and let Kai's cock fall from his lips, one hand on a fair hip to steady him, the other fiercely pumping up and down him.  
  
Bryan's hips had started rocking back and forth, wasting no time in picking up the pace and mirroring Tala's hand movements, the grip on Kai's arms tight, nails digging in deep to the point they were leaving marks.  
  
He was surprised he was even still hard having only just climaxed himself, though the sight of his cum dribbling all over Kai's face and the redhead down on his knees now was keeping him going.  
  
Tala couldn’t help but stare at Kai. Even with cum on his features there was no denying he was extremely handsome. The expressions of pure ecstasy only added to his appeal. Tala took this opportunity to touch every inch of him. His rough hands roamed up Kai’s quivering legs and around his waist, allowing his hands to move freely and go as they pleased. The shivers he received only boosted his ego as he knew just his touch alone was affecting Kai.   
  
Kai's half lidded eyes opened to look at the ceiling. He body wasn’t his anymore.   
  
It belonged to them.  
  
Bryan hit Kai’s sweet spot causing him to scream out as his anticipated release was finally approaching.  
  
“Ah... ah... Bryan!... Ah fuck!...”  
  
Bryan heard the change in Kai’s moans and focused on the same spot. He was going to cum any second, he wanted to remind Kai that _he_ has been responsible for his orgasm’s. It was _his_ dick that can take him over the edge and he wanted him to crave it.

Kai’s orgasm came hard and fast thanks to the assault on his prostate. He came onto Tala’s abs while he was kissing his shoulders, his sensitive tip running against his stomach which caused pained gasps to leave his throat.  
  
Drinking up the sounds from the shorter male caused a light chuckle to escape the redhead, his hands still roaming and giving an uncharacteristically soft touch along Kai’s clammy skin.  
  
It was a good thing he was stood in front of him too as Kai fell forward, his shuddering panting body instantly going limp from exhaustion as he rode out the high that he was currently basquing in.  
  
Bryan behind had let go of Kai’s arms and pulled out of the tight hole, a small grunt escaping him as the vice like grip on his cock finally ceased.  
  
“I’ll never get bored of hearing my name come out that mouth...” he admitted in a purr, running a hand through his damp hair watching the two males before him; Tala’s arms currently around Kai who was easing him back over to the bed.  
  
Both men watched as Kai’s chest started to settle into a steady rhythm. Ruby eyes fluttered open and tried to focus as he came down from his high. Swallowing, Kai to try and clear his throat and reclaim some form of his masculinity.  
  
“I hope you two had fun... because this... is _not_ happening again.”  
  
Tala raised his brow and glanced up at Bryan. The silver-haired man’s eyes slightly darkened as he approached the bed.   
  
“What’s the matter Hiwatari? Didn't you enjoy yourself?”  
  
Using his thumb to smear the lingering cum around Kai’s swollen head, the bed creaked as Bryan closed the space between them. Kai let out a pained moan which Bryan captured with a harsh kiss. Pulling himself away he looked over to Tala who was staring at them with eyes glazed over with lust.   
  
”Because I've definitely enjoyed myself.”  
  
Bryan let go of Kai’s cock, resulting in a whimper from him.  
  
”And I don't know about you Tal... But I'm not ready to give this up.”  
  
Tala smirked at Bryan as he threw a look to Kai. It was the best of both worlds after all. He got to fuck Kai while getting caressed by Bryan. It was like having a boyfriend and a side piece without the need to sneak around or keep secrets. Like hell he was giving that up.   
  
Joining Bryan on the bed, Tala leaned over Kai to give Bryan a quick kiss. Kai couldn't help but get slightly aroused again at the sight of the two men kissing.   
  
This didn't go unnoticed.  
  
”Well, well, well... Excited are we?” Tala purred out.  
  
”Hn.”  
  
Both men knew that was a resounding yes. Without hesitation, Bryan and Tala leaned down to share a three-way kiss to seal the deal on their new relationship.


End file.
